Ezra, im pregnant
by Prettylittleliars4eva
Summary: When Aria finds out shes pregnant how will her friends and family react to this. Will Aria and Ezra make it through?
1. Chapter 1

Im in my bathroom, looking down at the pregnancy test in disbelief. As I stand there unable to comprehend what this test is saying I know it can't be. I grabbed my handbag and scrambled for my phone. As soon as I got it I rang Ezra.

"Pick up, Pick up, c'mon please" I said to myself under my breath as I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Aria what's up I was just about to" Before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him, I needed to see him, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Can I please come over, it's really important" I said as a tear streamed down my face.

"Sure, is everything all right?" he sounded worried as if he knew something was about to happen.

"No, it's not" I said as it was clear I was crying I hanged up and went over as fast as I could.

On the way there I had finally stopped myself crying and when I knocked on his door and saw his eyes just looking back at me I couldn't help myself. Before he even said anything he just pulled me in, shut the door and hugged me for what seemed like forever, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch. I felt even worse being here I thought I would feel better being with him but I didn't know what his reaction was going to be, I was scared. I just sat looking at the ground with tears falling from my cheek.

"Aria, what's wrong?" He said it so softly and calmly if only he knew what I was going to say. I looked up into his big blue eyes in despair.

"I'm… I'm pregnant" I said as tears rolled down my face looking up at him for something. Anything. I just needed to know it was going to be alright even if it wasn't I needed to hear those words. The room went silent as he looked at the ground and I broke down.

"Im sorry" I said crying hard as he pulled me in. I put my head on his chest and kept repeating those words. I don't even know why but what else was there to say.

"Aria, you don't need to be sorry this isn't your fault, were going to get through this ok? I promise." he said reassuringly but you could tell he was just as scared as I was. We just sat there in each other's arms.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in the same position 3 hours later to a kiss on the forehead.

"You ok? I hope you don't mind me waking you up. Your more then welcome to stay the night here, but I thought I should wake you up so if you wanted to go home you could" He said gently as I was still half asleep.

"If you don't mind I'll stay here, ill just call my mum and say Im at Hanna's." i told him as I grabbed my phone out of my bag.

After that Ezra put his head on my head then lifted me onto his lap.

"I know this Is going to be hard, but were going to make it through… together."

He made me feel so reassured like everything would be ok even though I knew it wouldn't. I showed a half smile and looked back down. He kissed me on the cheek and carried me up to his bed. I fell asleep in his warm arms.

**Hello everybody, My name is Bee and this is my first story though there is many more to come ;) I hope you like this story there will be more chapters depending on what you all think so please review it and tell me if you want more. Thank you sooo much for reading this and i hope you like it :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the warmness of the sun shining through the window and Ezra playing with my hair. My eyes blinked to adjust to the light and looked up at Ezra.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek, He smiled at me with his gorgeous eyes, but his smile dropped to a serious look in a matter of seconds.

"Aria i know you just woke up but you know we need to talk about this sometime" something was serious in his voice.

"Yeah, i know i know,can we maybe talk about it this afternoon i just dont know if im ready right now..." i really dont want to talk about it. I know ill have to sometime but i feel like I've disappointed him even though its not my fault. Its nobody's but i cant stop feeling like its me who caused this all. He kissed me on my forehead and got out of bed.

"I should get going to school." i said as i hopped out of bed grabbing my bag.

"Why the hurry? you still have half a hour before you have to be there" Ezra said pulling me in for a tight hug.

"I said id meet Spencer at school early" I hated lying to him but i just wanted to be alone for a little bit. He kissed me softly on the lips as i opened the door.

I hopped in my car and drove to school, as i was hopping out of my car i saw Hanna too i tried not to make eye contact but before i knew it i heard Hanna say:

"Aria! hey! wait up"

"Oh hey..." i said wishing she didn't notice me I just want to be alone at the moment.

"I called your phone like 10 times why didn't you pick up?" Hanna said, it was almost like she knew something was up.

"Oh...sorry... i must turned my phone off. I should go" I said in a rush.

"Aria, whats wrong?"

"Nothing ok i just have to go to the library to study"

"Well Ill come with you."

"No its fine..."

I wish she would just leave me alone i know shes trying to help and i appreciate it but i wish she would go away. I walked away with speed and headed to the library and sat down and finished off some homework i forgot to do before i saw Spencer and Emily walking towards me. "Gosh" i whispered under my breath. They sat down and smiled.

"Hey" Emily said happily, i didn't want to be rude but i really wanted them to go i mean i had just got Hanna to leave me alone.

"Look i dont mean to sound rude but i really have to finish this so ill catch up with you later..."

"Aria whats wrong, we all know somethings up. What is going on with you? is it A again?" Spencer said as if she thought i would just say something just like that and tell her everything. As much as i love my friends,i wish they would leave me alone right now.

The bell rang before i could reply and i hopped out and started walking away before they could say anymore and headed to my first class. As i sat down at my desk i looked to my left to see Hanna, Emily and Spencer talking and then looked over at me. It was obvious they were talking about me but i just ignored them. I hated being like this to my friends but what was i to do. The bell rang and i started walking to by next class before Hanna pulled me into the bathroom.

**This was chapter 2 and there is still more to come because i saw a couple people had read my last chapter and so i hope your enjoying these as much as im enjoying writing them so thank you so much for reading please Follow me and review this chapter so once again Thank you! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hanna! i have to get to my next class what do you want!" I said angrily, Why cant they all just leave me alone.

"Aria, im one of your best friends and its clear somethings up! Is it A?"

"No! ok nothing is wrong" It all got to much for me and i started to cry again, I dont know why but everything is going through my head at once. Hanna didn't say anything she just hugged me and with a smile gently said:

"Aria, What is wrong. I'm not going to tell anyone i hate seeing you like this and i hate you being mad at us"

"Im not mad at you... its just, I'm Pregnant... you cant tell anyone not even Spencer or Emily" I said looking worried as i felt a tear rolling down.

"Oh my gosh... does Ezra know? and i wont" she sounded concerned,

"i told him first, I really cant do this im gonna go to Ezra's" i said as i started walking out.

"It will be ok... Call me if you need to talk im here for you" Hanna said before i opened the door.

I nodded and walked out, i hopped in my car and drove to Ezras and knocked on his door. He was surprised to see me, i half smiled and walked in and sat on his couch. He came and sat next to me and put one arm around me and one hand reassuringly on my lap. Its like he always knew how to make me feel better.

"I'm guessing school was to much?" He said calmly i nodded as i rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can we talk about it now? i just want to get it over and done with" i said in the quietness of the moment.

"Aria, im not your parents. Im not going to give you a lecture because you did nothing wrong i should of used" before he could finish the sentence i interrupted him.

"Don't say its your fault, its not its nobody's" i said shaking my head looking up at him. He looked at the floor.

"Just know im here for you and im going to be here for you every step of the way" It went silent until he spoke again "You know you have to tell your parents..."

"I cant they'll stop me seeing you again... i dont want to lose you again that was one of the hardest things that ever happened to me. I'm going to wait until i start showing and then tell them." i said quick to respond. I could tell he didn't know what to say and quite frankly neither did I. He hopped up and brought me a cup of tea.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He said as he put sat back down, i nodded as he kissed me softly on the cheek and put my hair behind my ear. I laid down with my head on his lap and watched the movie as he stroked my hair.

"I love you" he said sweetly as he kissed my cheek again.

"I love you too" i replied with the first time i had smiled since yesterday. I turned my head up so i could see him and he started kissed me. He is so beautiful i thought to myself wishing i could stay in this moment forever. Then i heard my phone and it was a text from Spencer "Your pregnant! call me!" i looked worried and Ezra could see,

"Whats wrong?" he said as he placed his hand on my thigh again.

"Hanna" i whispered under my breath "I told Hanna at school today, she promised not to tell shes my friend.." i said worried, Ezra gulped.

**Well there is chapter 3 gone i have some really great ideas for the next chapters so thank you so much for reading these i almost have 100 views and I only started today so Thank you! Please Please please follow me and message me what you think :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aria, She wouldn't of told anyone except Spencer and Emily. It probably slipped out" Ezra said reassuringly i kissed him softly and stared into his enchanting eyes. "How about we go out to dinner tonight it will be something fun to do and it will keep your mind off it. Go for a walk or something romantic" Ezra suggested rubbing my thigh smiling. I looked up at him and laughed

"Ok" i agreed "But, im going home and getting changed into something nice first cause i have been in these clothes since yesterday afternoon" I kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the door when Ezra yelled out:

"7:30 dont be late!" he said with a cheeky grin, as i opened the door i saw my mom standing there. I turned around to see Ezra's expression the same as mine. She walked through the door and i sat back down next to Ezra. She sat on the chair facing us, i heard Ezra gulp,

"Would you like a coffee Ella? tea? Water?"

"No" My mom said sternly

"Why are you here mom?" i asked being cautious,

"I think the question is why are you here?" my mom said

"Well i slept over at Hanna's last night and.. i felt sick during the day and i knew it was your day off so i didn't want to disturb you so i came here..." I said confidently so my mom could suspect nothing, i looked over to Ezra who grinned at my mom.

"Is that right? cause i called Hanna's mom to see if you had left school and gone to her house again and she was positive you haven't been there in a couple of days... Explain now" my mom said, she wasn't in the mood for games but what could i say. I turned to Ezra as if he might of known what to do. Ezra stuttered and then said;

"Well you see Ella, uh i invited Aria round yesterday afternoon to watch a movie and we both fell asleep and when we woke up it was 9 at night so she called you to say that she was at Hanna's so you wouldn't worry about her or assume something bad and since it was late she just stayed here."

"Mhm" My Mom said in a sarcastic voice "What about skipping school?"

"Well i felt sick and so i came here to finish the movie" I said playing along with Ezra's story.

"Right.. so what were you doing now?" my mom said

"We were just going out to dinner." Ezra happily said,

"Home at pm got it Aria?" My mom said angirly

"Yes mom..." i said a bit annoyed

"By the way your school called.. we have a meeting at 7:30 tomorrow morning" my mom said as she walked out the door. I instantly looked at Ezra.

"Meeting about what..." I said scared. Ezra stood up and put his hands around my waist.

"I'm sure its nothing..." He said, i could tell he thought what i though and we were both just as scared but that's what i love about him, He always makes me feel better even when i know the worst is yet to come. I looked over and saw my dress on his table.

"Why do you have this?" i asked with a curious but serious voice.

"You left it here one night... you just slept in your bra and shorts and left your dress that you were using" Ezra said handing it to me

"Thanks, well this will do i guess" I said as i walked to a corner and turned around so Ezra couldn't see anything but as i was taking my shorts off i felt a kiss on my shoulder, I put my arms back so they were around his neck and he put his hands on my waist i kissed him softly then continued getting dressed. Gosh hes beautiful.

**Ok so Chapter 4 done, i have officially over 100 views of these chapters all together! Thank you so much! Im very exctied about whats about to happen and i hope your enjoying these. Please follow me and Review this and tell me what you think. Thank you so much everyone for reading these! :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

After Ezra got dressed i turned around and gave him a massive hug, I just stood there in his arms. With his head on the top of mine because im so small i just want to stay there forever and never let him go. I kiss him and we go out his door i hop in his car and he starts driving.

"Where are we going?" i asked him,

"Secret" he said laughing,

i looked at him and smiled. He put the radio on B26,

"Song when we first met huh?" I said smiling enjoying it. Ezra starts singing along and we both start laughing. He pulled in at a Thai takeaway and ordered food

"Wait i thought we were going to a restaurant?"

"nope not anymore, Surprise! come" He said taking my hand we walked round a couple of street and onto the most beautiful beach. The moon stood glittering on the water. I took my shoes off and walked with him as i felt the cold sand in between my toes we both sat down and ate after her put on our lantern light.

"This is beautiful Ezra, Thank you" He kissed me on the forehead and i smiled at him he put his arm around me and pulled me down. We just laid there watching the stars. I rolled on top of him and kissed him. He is so perfect i thought to myself. My face dropped from a smile to a serious face when i started thinking about what was going to happen next. He could tell and reassured me it would be alright.

"What if it wont be?" i said

"As long as were together it will be fine, i promise" He said sweetly as he took my hand.

He drove me back home and we stopped the car outside my house.

"Thank you... For everything" i said as i put my hand on his cheek, I kissed him and went to hop out when he pulled me back in and kissed me again. I smiled and this time i actually got out the car though i didn't want to. I walked inside and my mom asked me to sit down.

" I didn't want to say it in front or Ezra so he would get worried but they want to see you tomorrow morning about a Rumor going around school that your pregnant, dont worry ill get it cleared up but is that why you came home early and went to Ezras?" My mom said. I cant believe Hanna told everyone. The look on my face said it all.

"Oh Aria, i promise they will go away its just teenagers" My mom said comforting,

"Its true mom! I'm pregnant!" i said angrily as i started to cry, "i cant believe i just said that" i muttered under my breath.

"Your what?!" My mom said in shock

"Im sorry ok mom it just happened"

"When did you find out?!" my mom said angrily

"Yesterday! i wanted to tell you" i said as a tear rolled down my face.

"Go get your stuff and go" my mom said in a stern voice.

"Go where mom?!" I said, gosh i hope this is a dream this cant be happening.

"Anywhere but get out of this house" my mom said as she stormed off. I started to cry harder as i ran upstairs and onto my bed, i knew she would be angry but shes kicking me out of the house. My mom came up 2 minutes later and said;

"Got all you need" she said frustrated

"You were serious mom?" i said wondering if she was lying or not

"You have 3 minutes to get out of this house or i will pull you out with none" she walked out of my room crying. I tried to fit as many clothes as i could in my suitcase quickly I raced out the door crying.

**Hey guys wow 150 views on this! this is incredible thank you soo soo much i have some great things coming up so keep reading! :) Thank you everyone once again :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I drove to Hanna's so i could figure out why she ruined my life well i ruined my life but why she made it worse!. I knocked on the door and she answered with this innocent sympathetic face like she did nothing,

"Aria i promise i didn't tell anyone!"

"Yeah really that's how the school knows!" i said frustrated, first she's told everyone and now shes lying about it. I started to walk away cause I didn't want to deal with her when she grabbed my arm,

"I have proof I didn't" she said calmer as i turned back around "Emily forwarded me the text it's from a blocked number

_Nothing like a teenage pregnancy at rosewood_

_who could it be? look around who isn't at __school _

_-kisses A _

"A" i said under my breath

"They don't have proof its you though! lots of people were away yesterday, and i haven't told Emily and Spencer" Hanna said reassuringly. I just started walking away i didn't want to think about it any more. I hopped in my car as Hanna stood leaning against her doors frame. I drove to Ezra's again because he's the one person i know will just be watching a movie so I don't have to talk about it anymore. I knocked on his door and he came out in his Pajamas which he looked so cute in.

"Aria your back?" he said pulling me in for a hug

"My mom kicked me out of the house... you're the first person i thought of"

"Kicked you out?" he said just as shocked as I was at those words

"Yeah, i told her. Accidentally of course" He just stood there as he pulled me in again then took my hand and sat with me on the couch.

"Just think the one of hard parts is over" He said as he stroked my hair out of my face. "I booked an appointment for a doctor today,,," He said nervously.

"Really? thanks when is it?"

"Tomorrow so its good you came" He said in his tired voice "I'm gonna go to bed, wanna come?" he said after he turned the TV off and put his hand out. I took it and walked up to my bag and took my t-shirt off and just left my little shorts on and bra then hopped into bed with him. With his arms wrapped around my waist i felt safe and warm he kissed me on my shoulder and fell asleep once again but i was still awake, i didn't know what to do i just laid staring at his ceiling.

**Ok wow Over 550 views! this is amazing cause its only the 2nd days its up it's really incredible that everyone's enjoying it but especially reading it! thank you all so so so much sorry this one took a bit longer to get up i was busy but just thank you so much please follow me and review and tell me what you think I've got some surprises coming up so i really hope your just as excited as i am and yeah keeping reading! :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed and sat up immediately,

"Ah you're awake you slept in late" Ezra said as he came over and kissed me on the forehead, I gave a half smile when I saw he walked away

"Yeah I was awake for hours last night, what's the time?" I was so tired, Ezra looked over almost a bit concerned and started walking towards me

"its 9, why were you awake last night?" He sounded worried as he put his hand on my thigh.

"I'm just trying to proecess everything, I'm scared" he looked down and kissed me on the cheek,

"The doctors at 11 so if we leave about 10 or so?"

"Wait wait wait, Ezra as much as I want you there do you really want the whole town knowing that you're the father of a former students baby?!" I said, I mean I thought it was obvious that couldn't happen.

"That did cross my mind so I booked a doctor outside of rosewood so we could go together" He was so sweet but I felt bad him having to travel a hour just so we could go together. I smiled at him and hopped out of bed. I went over to Ezra and kissed him

"Thank you" I said as I bit my lip, he smiled as he handed me a cup of coffee.

After I got changed I got a book out of my bag and put my legs on Ezra's lap while he watched TV. When it got to 10 Ezra hopped up

"You coming?" he said with a cheeky grin as I smiled and hopped up and took his hand. I must of fallen asleep in the car because I woke up as we were driving into a underground parking lot.

"Where are we?" I said as I tried to figure out my surroundings.

"Where here" he said as he kissed me on the cheek I walked upstairs with him when a perky lady said,

"Name?" Ezra replied for me as he could see I wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Aria" he said as he smiled and at me and I smiled back

"Oh yes this way the doctor will be in shortly" as she led us to a room. Ezra grabbed my hand as he could see I was scared and rubbed it with his thumb, I put my head on his shoulder and I swear I could hear my heart racing when the door opened and a ladies voice came out.

"Hi im Talia, I will be your doctor for the next 9 months. You must be Ezra and Aria?" I nodded and smiled.

"Great I just want to check that this information Ezra gave me is correct. You found out 2 days go from a pregnancy test and you're not sure of the date you had.."

"All correct" I said before she could finish.

"Mhmmm, When and why did you take home a pregnancy test?"

"I was 3 weeks late and I thought nothing of it until a couple of days ago I vomited then I got worried so I bought one." I said looking down. Ezra gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I looked at him and he smiled.

"Okay then were just going to have to check that with a ultra sound to see if it was correct so im going to need you to lay on this bed with your pants off, shirt off underpants down a little there's a blanket over there to over your legs so you won't be too cold put so just do that for me while I go get my equipment". Ezra helped me unbutton my shirt from the back as I took off my pants and laid down. He put the blanket over me and held my hand again. I just looked at the ceiling, scared.

**Almost 600 views! This is truly just amazing lets reach 1000 and I may have a special contest ;) so keep reading I hope you're enjoying them there is more to come please Follow me and review these tell me what you think thank you so much! :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

The lady came back in with these big fancy machines.

"What are they?!" i said as i sat up a bit worried, Ezra gently pulled me back down as she began to explain:

"Its just a couple of extra tests i need to do. Dont worry." she said reassuringly but i could see all these massive equipment and needles i knew this wasn't just a ultra sound.

'Is it going to hurt!" i said worried as she started to plug in all these big machines. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and Ezra could see. He wiped a tear away with his other hand and wiped the hair off my face. I squeezed his hand even though nothing had happened yet.

"Sweetie this wont hurt at all if you stay calm im going to talk you through everything ok? im just going to give you a ultrasound and this shouldn't hurt at all just pressure" She said a bit frustrated. I look at Ezra with tears in my eyes, i could see he felt bad. After all the examinations were done she said she would give me a call once she knows. Ezra and I hopped back in the car to a very silent drive home before i couldn't take it anymore

"Ezra... whats wrong?"

"Nothing" he said, but i could tell something was up,

"Ezra i know when something is wrong with you and this is one of these" all of a sudden he pulled over and looked at me and took my hands.

"Its my fault, i feel bad that this happened to you i feel bad you just had to go through that and i had to watch! because of something stupid i did ok." i could hear he was hurt in his voice but also frustrated with him self i i moved one hand out of his hand and onto his face.

"You cant blame yourself for this, its no ones fault. Besides im ok aren't I"

"But it doesn't stop me doing it and no Aria your not. You haven't gone back to school, your mom kicked you out of the house and you cant sleep at night! Your not alright". I kissed him and kept my hands in the same position,

"Its all worth it as long as im with you, nothing else matters! Yes ok im scared about a whole bunch of things im going to have to deal with." This time he kissed me.

"But you shouldn't have to..." he said softly. He drove back to his apartment. The rest of the ride home was silent and when we walked up to Ezras door i saw my mom there.

"Ella... please come in" He said politely as he knew this would be a delicate subject. We all walked in and sat straight on the couch knowing there wasn't anytime to get coffee.

"Why? why did you make me daughter pregnant?" My mom said trying to keep a calm voice. Before i could him time to reply i stepped in,

"He didn't make me pregnant mom! its not his fault! you cant blame him!" i said angrily,how dare she just make these false statements when she knows nothing.

"He should of been the mature one and used" once again interrupted her

"No ok i told him not to! and you know what maybe i should of been on the pill! it isn't his fault and your not going to pin it on him... I wont let you" after i said that i could see my mom struggling for words and Ezra looked at me so confused because he knew i didn't tell him not to.

"I have to go... i want you to come home though im sorry about the other night i overacted i was just shocked." My mom said in a plain voice she was being so rude she had to blame Ezra for this didn't she. I shook my head,

"No... ill come home when i want" i said gently as she walked out the door. Ezra but his arm around me and i cuddled into his chest,

"Your not lying to your to mom again to save me Aria i wont let you, she was right i wasn't the mature one and spoke up and used it" I could hear the hurt in his voice i just wanted to make it go away somehow and i didn't know how which made me more guilty. I whispered softly in his ear

"This isn't your fault" as i kissed him on the cheek.

**Almost 800 ahh :) this is amazing thank you for reading there is more to come and like i said in my last chapter when we make it to 1000 views i will being having a special contest and im not going to tell you what you have won yet but how you can win is by following this story and i will put all my followers in a hat a pick out the lucky one. I have some amazing ideas for more chapters but also some new Pll stories so keep a look out on my page because i will have a brand new story up soon. I hope your liking these thank you for reading them :) xx **


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up on the couch in the same position from cuddling in Ezra last night. I looked at the clock on his wall and woke him up

"Hey, i have to go to school ill see you this afternoon?" I said after i kissed him on the cheek. I could tell he was still half asleep as he groaned a "mhm, are you sure your ready to go back?"

"Yeah, i think so" i said uncertain, i had no clue what i wanted or what was going to happen but i couldnt avoid it forever. I quickly got changed and headed out the door and into my car that i parked outside Ezras apartment block. I paused about 10 seconds before i drove away confused if i should do it or not. When i got to school i guessed the rumor had gotten round because everyone paused there conversations to stare at me like i was in sort of zoo and i was the main attraction, You could almost sense people talking about you. As i was walking down the corridor Spencer chased me and pulled me into a corner

"Is it true?!"

"I wanted to tell you! but i could barley admit it to myself! i still cant.." i said quietly trying to stop people hearing.

"Oh gosh Aria, how stupid are you?!"

"Dont you start too..." i said, i was a little hurt that she said that, i thought Spencer of people would be the one to understand.

"Sorry..." she said as you could hear she just realized herself what she just said.

"Look can you just keep quiet about this" I said trying to work my way out of the conversation. She nodded and started walking to class with me, that's when i could actually hear the whispers of friends talking to each other

"Look its Aria!" "Is she the one whose pregnant?" "Hey look its the pregnant one!" "Is that her?"

I just pretended i couldn't hear them and kept walking, Spencer did the same. Lunch was worse because this time people actually came up to me asking and i always said the same response every time,

"No im not pregnant.. ok." I tried not to sound rude but come on couldn't they give it a rest. Like it was easy on me. People never think about anyone else. Of course this size 0 girl with bleach blonde hair and 3 cm of thick make up came up to me

"So i heard your pregnant" She said in a snotty voice i could tell before she spoke she was going to be Obnoxious.

"No and i dont think its any of your business anyways" i said with a fake smile,

"Who did you pay to knock you up?"

"How about you mind your own business and go back to your little friends" Hanna said as she defended me before i could speak,

"Hey at least im not pregnant..." she said as she walked away that's it i thought to myself, i wasn't going to even stoop to her level i picked up my bag and walked to the parking lot with speed. Emily chased after me before i could hop in the car.

"Hey Aria dont worry about her im sure shes" Before Emily could finish i interrupted her

"Thanks Em but i really cant be here" I said hopping in my car. I drove to Ezras because face it where else would i go. I walked up to his door with my eyes a bit watery. He opened the door and his smile went to a serious face when he saw that i wasnt happy. He kissed me on the forehead and asked;

"Did something happen?" as he grabbed my hand pulling me into his apartment closing the door after me.

"Yeah.. everyone knows. Everyone. Even people i dont know... I could hear people whispering" I Said as i sat on his couch

"Aria..." he said as he put both arms around me and i rested my head on his chest.

"It will get better" he said reassuringly,

"I cant see it getting any better, its just going to get worse the longer it gets into it. What are people gonna say when i start showing?" I said but as soon as i finished my sentence Ezra hopped up and grabbed a suitcase from his wardrobe and started throwing clothes in.

"Ezra, what are you doing?"

"Well im not doing this anymore i dont know about you but im not doing this" He said as he packed it up

"So what are you suggesting we do...?"

"I'm running away, and your coming with me"

**Oh my goodness i cant believe i have over 1000 views! Thank you all so so so much it means a lot to me and your obviously enjoying them! It's amazing this is happened and i cant thank everyone who has followed me, reviewed them, Favorited them and just read them enough. I havent forgot what i promised though about my competition im going to give everyone till the 11th chapter of this book to follow me then i will pick you out of a hat and reveal in chapter 12 please follow me and tell me what you think below. Also if any of you have written Pll stories put the URL down below and i would love to read them :) Once again thank you everyone so so much for all of the amazing support and just for reading these! :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ezra are you crazy! we cant just pick up and run away do you know how worried my parents would be and your family!" i said in disbelief was he really saying that. He stopped packing and knelt in front of me,

"Aria" he said taking my hands,

"I'm not gonna stand by and see you get hurt, and i cant go back and time and change what we did, even said yourself it doesn't matter as long as were together." He said gently as he looked into my eyes. I bit my lip i couldn't believe i was even considering this.

"Can we just think about this?!" I said so i could have a minute to process what is happening.

"I've just got to post this letter ill be back in 2 minutes then we can watch a movie and talk tomorrow" He said as he quickly kissed me and walked out the door. I just stayed in the same place staring out the window. He came back 10 minutes later but i didn't even notice through all the things going though my mind.

"Sorry i was late but... i brought coffee! your favorite" he said as he passed me my cup

"Ok" i said in the heat of the moment. His face was shocked but he put his coffee down quickly,got back up and packed up as much as he could fit in his bag and took it to his car while i just looked out the window to a town i may never see again. What about my friends, my family, Alison. I didn't know if i was doing the right thing or not. Ezra came up and took my bag that i had chucked half of my clothes in when my mom kicked me out. He put his other hand out

"Lets go?" He said gently, i looked up at him and thought for a couple of seconds and took his hand we hopped in the car.

"So where do you suggest were going to go?"

"West palm beach, far away and no one will know. You know my brother Wesley well yeah hes gone to travel Europe for 11 months he has a house on the beach he wont know. Aria you know if you dont want to do this we dont have to." he said as he grabbed my hand.

"No no... lets just go" i said as he squeezed my hand and let it go and started driving. It was a sense of relief driving down the highway with the sun shining through the car window. Just looking out the window into the emptiness. Ezra lent over and kissed me on the cheek quickly before getting back to driving.

"You alright?" he said as he watched the road

"yeah... im fine"

My phone beeped, it was a text from Hanna

_Aria where are you? i went over to your house and Ezras apartment. Where are you?!_

_"_Who was that?" Ezra asked curiously

"Hanna,should i respond?"

"Well dont tell her where we are or going! just text her saying your alright but dont tell her anything" i nodded and replied

_Hanna, im fine dont worry about me_.

I must of fallen asleep because i woke up to Ezra trying to lift me out of the car.

"Where am i and what are you doing?" i said realizing my surroundings,

"Were here and sorry i didn't want to wake you up" he said gently putting me down.

"Wow its beautiful your mom bought this for your brother?!"

"Yep" he said getting a rock and opening it up and get a key. He opened the door and looked at me smiling. My face said it all it was beautiful.

"Wow" i said standing in the door way. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the main room and opened up the door going on to the veranda. I looked out Ezra pulled me in close kissed me.

"I promise it will get better" he said pulling me back inside. I heard Ezras phone ring and he showed me. It was our doctor.

**1,500 views! thank you sooooooo much everyone for reading these im glad your enjoying them. Please follow this, review and and if any of you had written any pll stories put them below and i would love to read them. I love you guys and thank you! one other thing is that i live in Australia so the time zones are very different so if you think posting at 2am in the morning im not hahaha thank you! :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down, petrified and hoping and praying somehow im the test was wrong. Ezra picked up and looked at me and i couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Yes, thank you" he said to his phone. He came off the phone and looked at me.

"Well what did she say?!"

"Your definitely pregnant... and somehow your 12 weeks... I can't believe it was that long ago" He said i looked down disappointed because i knew now that it was definitely real. There was no faulty test or just a coincidence. I was going to have a baby. I looked up at Ezra as a tear ran down my cheek,

"Aria" he said as pulled me in for a tight hug. We hopped on the bed and i snuggled down under the covers and into Ezra's chest.

"She also said that you would have had to miss it more than just once.. did you and just not say it?" I paused for a minute.

"Its happened before i just miss 2! but the 3rd time it felt weird that's when i did something about it".

The next morning i woke up to the oceans crashing waves i blinked my eyes and swore it was a dream. I looked behind me and Ezra wasn't there. Just before i was about to call for him i saw him coming out onto the balcony wet. He was shirtless may I add. He kissed me and asked why I was so shocked to see him

"Because i didn't know where you are or expect it!" Then we both laughed and he sat next to me again.

"Do you think im getting fatter?" I said looking at my belly

"You mean showing?" he said smiling

"Same thing"

"No not at all, Your still beautiful. But you know what you are?"

"What?"

"Paranoid" he said smiling at me. I hit him and started kissing him when my phone beeped. Hanna texted me saying

_Aria its Caleb, no one knows where you are but Spencer's really sick. They think somethings really wrong I would come if I was you._

My smile dropped as soon as i read it,

"Whats wrong? Aria"

"Spencer's sick, they think somethings really wrong" I said as I picked up my phone and rang Hanna,

_Hanna: Aria! where are you!_

_Me: It doesn't matter im safe. Whats wrong with Spencer?_

_Hanna: They don't know but she's in a coma... __  
_

_Me: Oh my gosh.._

I hanged up straight away because I couldn't and didn't want to hear anymore. I feel like I spend everyday crying at the moment. My life is falling apart. Ezra put his hands on mine,

"Whats wrong with Spencer?"

"They don't know she's in a coma" i said as i put my phone on the counter beside me.

"I have to see her" I said as I started standing up but Ezra pulled me back down

"Aria we can't. As soon as she wakes up we will video chat her."

"Ezra she's my best friend and what if she doesn't wake up!"

"She will" he said as he put both arms around me as i rested my head on his chest and as i started to cry. Just when you think everything is alright something goes wrong. When you have that one day when you finally think your actually going somewhere in life and it will be ok, something happens. I dont know how much longer i can take it. My life's screwed up and i cant see it getting any better.

**That's right its the 11th chapter! I will put all my followers names in a hat and announce it next chapter it is going to be a very good prize (i think :P) and if you don't win this time I will have plenty more in the future. I just wanted to thank everyone for supporting me and just everything everyone's doing you guys are amazing and i love you all! Just a reminder please follow this story,tell your friends about it, review this story (I love feedback from technical aspects and creativity especially negative ones so i can improve!) and just your all round comments. Thank you so much once again and keep reading :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

I stayed snuggled in his chest for what seemed like forever as he occasionally kissed my forehead.

"Something I forgot to tell you is the doctor said you could find out if you're having a girl or a boy in 2 weeks." He said looking to see if my reaction would change.

"What do you want?" He asked curiously trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't really care, neither would be great..." I said looking up at him, he laughed. My face wasn't happy and he could tell something more was up then just be not looking forward to having a baby.

"Aria.. Whats wrong?" He said as his cute joke mood dropped into a serious concern.

"I just don't feel to good" I said as I sat up a bit, I thought it was just worrying about Spencer until I heard Ezra whisper under his breath,

"Morning sickness.." i pretended i didn't hear him but knew he was right,

"You are bit hot" he said feeling my head, "Try to go to sleep". He kissed me on the forehead. I woke up and it must have been late as it was getting dark outside. I called out

"Ezra? Ezra?" He came in quickly and kissed me,

"You've been asleep for ages. How do you feel?"

"Yeah.. better did I sleep through the day?!"

"Well its only 6 so not exactly" he said smiling as he helped me out of bed.

"It's so cold!" i said as i started shivering. Ezra got a blanket and put it around me along with his arm tried warm me up. He bought me to the fireplace.

"I've been sitting here all day reading a book" he said sitting down. I looked at my phone and i had 2 texts from Hanna

_Aria where are you?! Spencer's woken up and the doctors are doing some tests. She needs you! please respond._

_Aria?! please if you've seen this please respond your moms noticed and she called the police. There questioning people, please come back! _

I paused and before Ezra said anything i showed him the text and he put his hand through his hair and looked at me,

"Just call Hanna"

_Me: Hanna?_

_Hanna: ARIA! where are you?! _

_Me: Keep your voice down! I can't tell you im fine though. Hows Spencer? _

_Hanna: Aria I'm your best friend! Shes fine shes awake and talking they don't know yet though._

_Me: I.. i cant, Can i talk to her?! please!_

_Hanna: ill put her on..._

_Spencer: Aria?_

_Me: Oh my gosh Spencer are you ok?!_

_Spencer: I'm fine but where are you_

_Me: I can't say im fine but tell the cops nothing ok?_

_Spencer: Yeah..._

_Hanna: Tell me where on earth you are Aria i wont tell!_

I put my phone to my chest and looked at Ezra

"Can i tell them they wont tell anyone or the police i promise" Ezra looked at the ground and nodded

_Me: Hanna i will text you the Address come when Spencer's out but you can not tell anyone anything! or where we are! _

I hanged up and looked at Ezra

"I'm sorry Ezra they would have" I said but he interrupted me,

"No Aria i get it. I would have done the same thing" He said as he pulled me in tighter. Ezra got me a drink of water and sat back down.

"I wont let anyone get between us or anything hurt you again" he said gently. I wondered why he brought that up now, i couldn't understand. I just kissed him on cheek and then we started to kiss.

**I am just so amazed that over 2000 people have read this story it is just Incredible. Thank you all so so so much it really is just amazing. As you know i promised you that i would announce the winner on the 12 chapter and im going to keep my promise so the winner (picked randomly out of a hat) is ****YaleAceBella12**** Congratulations! I will be sending you a private message with your prize so please keep a eye out for that because if you dont reply in 7 days i will have to pass the prize onto another person. If you didnt win this time, dont worry! i will have more in the future! Please follow me, tell your friends, review this and just keep reading thank you all once again so much i love you soo much! :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

*2 WEEKS LATER*

It was now 2 weeks been away from Rosewood and it's definitely had its ups and downs. I love being alone with Ezra though i miss my friends like crazy it just reassured me that this is the reason i love him. I miss my family though. I can only imagine how worried my mom and dad would be. I hope there ok but i couldn't stay in rosewood with all this going on i just couldn't. I mean i barley lasted half a week. I hope Ezra was ok about running away for a couple of months i mean he has family and friends too. We are both so lucky he sold his grandfathers car otherwise i have no clue how we could be surviving right now as it is Ezra has to put on sunglasses and a hair wig to go to the grocery shop just down the road. We heard a knock at the door and me and Ezra both looked at each other scared we both hopped up and he held my hand behind his back. When he opened the door it was Hanna and Spencer in a wheelchair. I ran and hugged Hanna.

"Oh my gosh Hanna! You scared me!" Then bent down and gave Spencer a massive hug,

"I'm so sorry I could be there for you!" They all came in and all had my reactions when I walked in this house too. We all sat down on the couch. Gosh I had missed them it killed me being away from them and I didn't notice how much I did miss them until I saw them again.

"Is the cancer going away?" I asked Spencer

"The Chemo is working but im still to weak to walk" she said almost a bit sadly,

"Wheres Emily?" i asked curiously

"Shes going to tour a college this weekend with Paige. She doesn't exactly know where here..."

"She doesn't know!" i said but had to finish my sentence when I looked over and saw that Ezra was on the phone. He motioned for me to come over so I quietly excused myself and walked over as they stared at the view.

"Its Talia on the phone she said she would come to us" He said holding the phone to his chest,

"she's just going to tell the police when they ask though! that's not a good idea Ezra.."

"Already talked about it, she wont say a word." He said quietly like I did so she couldn't hear us,

"Okay..." I said nervously "When?"

"She said tonight is that ok with you?"

"Tonight! oh wow I didn't expect it that quick! i guess so.." I said uncertain, he kissed me on the forehead quickly and got back on the phone as I walked back over.

"Is everything ok?" Hanna asked

"Yeah... its fine my doctors coming tonight though"

"Oh ok, You know you are starting to show a bit" She said smiling as Spencer laughed.

"Shoosh! I am not" I said smiling and looking at my stomach. Ezra joined us and listened to our conversations. We talked for hours when we heard a knock on the door. Ezra knew it was the doctor so he hopped up and opened the door as she walked through and shook my hand

"Hi sweetie, How are you?"

"I'm good" I said politely as Ezra grabbed my hand and smiled at me. She talked a bit more about my tests but all i got out of it is that im definitely pregnant which didn't make me happy an there was no way i could get an abortion. She laid me down and did a Ultra sound again but this time it was much better as i knew what to Expect and i had Hanna, Spencer and Ezra all there.

"Now Aria and Ezra do you want to know the gender of your baby i have an idea what it is but I cant guarantee but it's up to you if you want to find out" She said, me and Ezra looked at each other and he smiled. I nodded at her.

"Well your having a ...

**Hi guys thank you so much for reading this chapter i hope your all excited about finding out the gender ;) Thank you for all the support you've given me in the reviews it honestly means a lot. Please follow me, tell your friends and Review :) Also to YaleAceBella12 could you please message me back about your prize it is needed by the 14th chapter or i will have to close the competition :( Once again thank you for bringing a smile to my face! love you all :) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Well your having a.. girl" she said, focusing on the scans picture. Ezra squeezed my hand and kissed me on the forehead. You could see Hanna and Spencer excited as if it was the best thing in the world. I wish I was excited, I just think I wont be happy until I see her. I can't explain it...I guess I was in disbelief until now. I know I told people I was pregnant but there was always something in me that just didn't believe it was going to happen, like it was all just a dream or anything my brain could think of to get me out of this problem and now it seems all to real to me. After she had finished we sat up and Hanna winked at me I just smiled and looked at Spencer who was just as excited. I looked back at Talia,

"Well your coming along fine and so is your baby. Your even starting to show! So that's a good sign." she said nicely, Hanna and Spencer quietly laughed at the comment they had made before. I looked at them and shook my head smiling. Talia shook Ezra and I's hand and left the house as soon as I shut the door I heard Hanna scream.

"Your having a girl!" She shrieked as she ran over and hugged me.

"What are you going to name her!?" Spencer asked, as we walked back over to where she was because she couldn't follow us in her wheelchair, I laughed and Ezra hugged me from behind. That was something that never crossed my mind, what was I going to name her. I had ages for that though. Later on that night Ezra decided to make one of the three things he could cook as we were a bit over microwave meals. It was great being with the girls again. I just wish Emily was here. I missed them so much it was amazing to be with them again. Hanna decided she had to go for a swim so as Hanna got changed and Ezra was cooking I grabbed a blanket and wheeled Spencer to the edge of the sand and helped her stand up. She was still to weak to walk so she put most of her weight on my hands. We sat down on the still warm sand and watched the water coming forwards and back.

"Is the cancer gone away?" I asked her, as I stared at the horizon.

"Apparently treatments working but I don't know..." She said looking down.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, you don't know how much I wish I could have been."

"It's fine I would of done the same" she said smiling. As Hanna ran and jumped in, I put the blanket around Spencer. I know what the doctors said but she looks so pale to me, It would be so different without Spencer, I really hope she is okay.

"Have the police been at school?"

"Yeah... a bit. Your mom really misses you... she's really upset, she's blaming herself."

I felt so bad that she was saying this how could I do this to my family. Looking at the horizon it made my mind wander, this was getting hard and I had two of my best friends here and I know I have Ezra whenever, but this is one of the first days I have really missed everything that use to be and what I use to be. I just was so confused if I was doing the right thing or not. It was relaxing feeling the sea breeze on your face and the gentle sound of waves crashing gently onto the sand just below your toes. I just couldn't stop thinking about everything. Hanna ran out because the water was cold and after fifteen minutes of me begging them to stay for the weekend they agreed. We went back to the house and ate dinner and then watched a movie. I snuggled into Ezra not just because I love him, but I could tell he was displaced being here I mean he's 'hanging out' with his former students! It must put him in a awkward position. Though my life may not be great at the moment I honestly do have the most incredible friends and boyfriend. I just hope I can get through this.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it :) i just wanted to thank you all so so so much for all your amazing positive support through reviews and messages you've sent me. It really is amazing to know your liking these because writing for me is such a passion (though i may not be technically very good) it honestly is a get away and makes me so happy so when you send me these sweet messages it puts a smile on my face for the whole day to know that your enjoying these. I just wanted to give a big shout out to RealWinchesterGirl95 she offered to do the Beta for this, shes really sweet so go check out her work. Thank you so much i hope your looking forward to whats to come. 2,600 woo! :) xox**

To:YaleAceBella12

Hey, Can you please please please message me back about the contest (through inbox only) because i need it sorted by 8am 14/7 (EST AUS). So please do that before then so I dont have to cancel it! :) xox


	15. Chapter 15

After we had all finished the movie, Ezra and I were laying in bed.

"Are we doing the right thing?" i asked in the quietness and darkness of the room with the only light shining through is the tiny crack of the moon through the curtain.

"What happened?" He said as he pulled me in closer. I bit my lip,

"Spencer was saying my mom isn't doing well..." I could tell Ezra didn't know what to say so he kissed my shoulder and didn't say anything. This was all so confusing for me I'm just so confused. It's weird to think that one night could change my life so drastically.

I woke up and could tell it was early as I didn't have the sun beaming through the window. I got up quietly trying not to wake up Ezra. I got myself a coffee and sat on a ball on the couch watching the waves. I wish I could stop thinking, because the more time I have to think about everything the more my mind wonders and that makes it worse. All im doing is thinking at the moment and its killing me. Hanna came down shortly after.

"Your up early" she said as she sat down. I smiled at kept looking.

"Something on your mind?" she said curiously.

"No, no"

"Well you should be thinking about what you're going to name her!" she said gently pushing me. I laughed,

"I don't know, besides its Ezra's decision too"

"I think you should call her Hanna" We both laughed, "I should go check on Spencer see if she's awake so I can help her out" She said as she hopped up. All of a sudden I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Ezra smiling. He kissed me and sat down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and got back to staring. Hanna came back down pushing Spencer and a big machine in her other hand. I smiled at Spencer,

"How'd you sleep?" I asked as she nodded. Hanna plugged in some fancy machine.

"Whats that?" Ezra asked curiously.

"I'm not sure the Doctors told me I had to use it every morning for 10 minutes" Spencer said as she put an oxygen mask around her mouth. I was really starting to worry about Spencer I had never seen her like this and I feel terrible that I wasn't there for her when she needed me because she was the first person to always be there for me.

"What did you tell your parents?" I asked Hanna,

"I told them that we were at Spencer's Lake house." She said as I nodded.

"When will you go back to Rosewood..." Hanna asked nervously in the quietness of thoughts running through everyone's head. I looked at Ezra and he replied for me.

"Pretty much when Aria has the baby. Maybe sooner not sure we haven't really talked about it..." He said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled, but I started to really miss home all of a sudden and when I looked at Spencer I couldn't hold it in. I started to cry. Ezra quickly sat up,

"Aria, Aria whats wrong?" He said with a concerned sound in his voice. I hopped up and hugged Spencer,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" I said as she hugged me tighter and took her mask off.

"Aria, ive already told you its ok im fine"

"It doesn't change that I wasn't there for you when you needed me". I wiped the tear falling down my face and sat back with Ezra, snuggled into his chest while he brushed the hair out of my eye. It was getting harder and harder and this was killing me. Time was killing me and so were my own thoughts and I dont know how much longer i can go on because i know soon im going to shatter like glass.

**2,900 :) Thank you all so much for reading these I've got a couple of shockers coming up so i hope your just as excited as i am! I just wanted to also Thank everybody for their incredible feedback the things you say to me i know i say this most chapters but honestly make my day and smile. This is just something i really love to do and for you to enjoy it. It just makes me so happy. I have sad news about the contest though Sadly YaleAceBella12 did not reply to my Message so the contest has to be off :( the prize was actually to choose the name of The baby so i'm just gonna figure it out myself if you have any ideas or suggestions for names just inbox me i would love to hear them and yeah, thank you all so so so much :) xox**


	16. Chapter 16

*Day After*

After we all ate lunch, Hanna and Spencer went to pack their bags up while Ezra and I cleaned up the dishes. Today was the day I had dreaded ever since they came. They leaving were leaving, I didn't want them to go home. It's going to be so hard saying goodbye to Hanna but especially Spencer. I don't know this isn't the last time ill ever see her or when ill see them again. Ezra hugged me from behind,

"Whats wrong?" he said as he kissed my neck.

"Nothing, I just don't know" I said but before Ezra could ask any questions the girls came down.

"Packed" Hanna said as she went back into the room to grab her bags. Ezra kissed me quickly before i went and hugged Hanna,

"I'm Going to miss you so much" i said as i stared at the ground. I Hugged Spencer,

"Call me everyday.." I said scared that one day she wont call and wouldn't ever again. Just as Hanna was pushing Spencer in the wheelchair near the door and Ezra wrapped his arm around me the door opened swiftly and 3 men with guns stormed in, I screamed and buried my head in Ezra's chest. He held me tightly. Hanna and Spencer were taken out quickly into a police car and they screamed at us,

"Get on your knees and put your hands in the air!"

Ezra did as they instructed but I had never been to scared and shocked and just so many emotions that you could never describe or understand. I hopped on my knees with my arms still wrapped around Ezra and my eyes shut tightly and head on his shoulder.

"This is a misunderstanding you have it all wrong" He said calmly

I felt Ezra's arms get pulled tightly behind him and I still refusing to let go of his waist. I felt the cold hands of a woman gently try to pull my hands off Ezra,

"No!" I screamed as i let go and opened my eyes. This was real this was happening and he was getting pulled away.

"Ezra! Ezra! No!" I screamed as i tried to hop up. She gently held me down,

"It will be alright just stay still" She said in a kind voice. I dropped to my knees and started crying. I could never describe or explain the emotions and thoughts going through my head as i saw Ezra being taken into a Police van. I didn't know what to do and knew it was too late to do anything. Another Man helped me up along with the Lady and as i sobbed she sat me in the back of an Ambulance.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" They said as they picked up my arms checking for any bruises.

"You've got it all wrong! no! just let me go! let me go!" i screamed and i felt a sharp sting to my right shoulder.

I woke up in this blank room, i had no idea where or what it is. It was all blurry as i saw a female body walk towards me,

"Where am I" I asked blinking trying to sit up. She gently pushed me back down.

"You're in Rosewood hospital. I'm Jeanette. A Rosewood detective, is it alright if i ask you some questions?" She said smiling. I nodded. I felt this overwhelming tiredness upon me nothing like i had felt before.

"What happened on the 8th Of July. I need you to be completely honest with me. No one can hurt you now."

"I ran away with Ezra to get away from everyone. Wheres Ezra?" I said as i stuttered.

"Ok sweetie, Where just going to take you to do the Police Office to ask some questions then you can see your Family and Friends. He's under arrest until we find out whats happened." She said as she helped me out of Bed.

"No you have it all wrong, hes innocent. He did nothing wrong. Please can i see him. Please" i said as i stopped walking.

"We can talk more about it at the Office ok?" She said as she put her hand around my back.

**Hey! Im so so so sorry i didnt update yesterday i had a massive pile of Homework :( but i'm going to try super duper hard to post at least once a day :) I hope you like this chapter it would have to be one of my Favourites so keep a look out i may post another one a bit later to make up for yesterday! Thank you all so much for the support and reading this. Put down the bottom a link to your stories i would love to read them. Love you all! :) xox **


	17. Chapter 17

As i walked into a small room in Rosewood police station still a bit dizzy from the drug they gave me. I sat down at a seat and stared at the Officer in front of me.

"So we just need to ask you some questions about the kidnapping of you and your friends, Is that ok?" she said politely.

"Kidnapping? he didn't kidnap me or my friends! We ran away together and my friends came to visit. You have to let him go, can i please see him!" I said as i leaned forward a bit frustrated. All he tried to do is make me happy, this is all my fault. How could they think he kidnapped me!

"Aria, you're in a safe place here. No one can hurt you. We need you to tell us everything. If you are telling the truth why did you run away together." She said sweetly again. It was killing me her being all pleasant I just wanted to see my friends and then go to Ezra's apartment and fall asleep in his warm safe arms.

"I've told you everything I know. He is innocent. Ok?! can I please see him! and because I'm Pregnant and im sick of people talking about it so im not having this discussion with anyone... Why do you think he kidnapped me? what did Hanna and Spencer say?" I said a bit rudely, but what could she expect, she just took my boyfriend and friends away from me and then drugged me.

"Sweet heart you can't see him until the examination of both of you is over and the case is closed. Your friends all have the same story as you but they were very reluctant to say you were pregnant. But they did. It is just awfully suspicious that a girl goes missing without a word that's all. We should be done here your Family and friends are out there waiting." She said hopping up and smiling at me.

"Is Ezra?!" I said quickly hoping he would be right around the corner waiting for me.

"No... he should be out soon though." She said as she opened the door for me. My mom ran to me and started crying as she hugged me.

"I'm alright mum, I'm fine" I said trying to reassure her though i knew it wasn't going to work it was worth a shot.

"Dont you ever scare me again" She said as she wiped away a tear. Hanna came straight after my Mom hugged me,

"Are you ok?!" she said pulling me in tightly, I nodded and smiled. My Mom put her arm around my back,

"Lets go home"

"No. I'm waiting for Ezra to get out" I said clearly. I could tell my mom was clearly offended but kept walking.

"Please at least come home tonight?" she said as she opened the door. I nodded once again and sat down in the waiting room.

Hours and Hours past and I still sat reading the post on the little notice board. I almost fell asleep a couple of times daydreaming when finally I heard footsteps come down the hall. I stood up and saw Ezra walking out with his head down. I ran as fast as I ever have before

"Ezra!" I said as I jumped onto him and hugged him as he was just as excited to see me as I was to see him. He placed his hand on the back of my head and I heard a sigh of relief.

"I've never been so worried in my life" I said as I refused to let go of him. He kissed me and it was amazing, I thought something might have happened to him and I could never see him again. It was just amazing to feel his lips against mine. He looked behind his shoulder and grabbed my hand and took me outside.

"Do you want to come over?" He said as he started walking towards the street he would go down to go to his apartment block.

"I promised my Mom I would come home tonight, but your coming with me. I have just been separated from you and im not going to be ever again." I said as I refused to move.

"Aria, that isn't a very good idea... your parents don't like me and have made it clear they don't want me in your life." He said reluctantly.

"But I do and your coming with me" I said smiling, before he could reply, I kissed him again and we started walking towards my house. That was one of the hardest 24 hours I have ever had to deal with. I love him and there's nothing anyone could say or do to change it.

**Hi guys! :) I'm sorry i didn't post yesterday! i think im going to have to start posting every 2nd day i just dont have time :( really sorry but i hope you liked that chapter. The worst is still to come though ;) Please follow me and tell your friends about this story! If any of you have a Pll story you want me to read post it below because i would love to read it i have read a couple from you guys and there amazing! So put down below what you think and what you think is going to happen :) xox**


	18. Chapter 18

As Ezra and I walked towards my house he stopped,

"Aria are you sure that this is a good idea?" He said reluctantly.

"I think it is a great idea" I said as I kissed him quickly and kept walking. I loved him so much I could always joke about and being silly with him he was just amazing. I do feel like ive ruined his life a bit though. I mean everything he has been through cause of me is really not fair and I wish I could do something but I can't leave him. Were barely putting food on the table at night. Thank gosh he sold that car even if he was upset its better then starving. I can't stop my feelings for him even if I tried. I walked in the room and my my mom hugged me and her face dropped when she realized when she saw Ezra. Before she could say anything i quickly stepped in,

"Mom, He's staying the night... its that or i go to his place" I said as I took his hand and walked up stairs. We got to my room,

"So this is you room?" he said smiling looking at the pictures. I wrapped around my arms around his neck and kissed him again. It was perfect being in his arms.

****Month later****

Ezra and I were watching an old movie on his couch with my feet on his lap with his hands keeping them warm.

"You know im half way there. 16 weeks today." I said as I looked down from the screen. He pulled me in and started to kiss me when we heard a knock at the door. I got up and put my hands on my stomach, I walked to the door and my face dropped from a smile and saw it was Mrs Fitzgerald. The most disgusting women ever, she tried to bribe me to leave Ezra. No one could tempt me the world, It wouldn't be worth it. I looked at Ezra and bit my lip.

"Mom.." he said as he got up and came to the door. "What are you doing here..?" he said putting his arm around my waist. I quickly dropped my hands from my stomach.

"I got a phone call from the police wondering where you are and I just wanted to have a little...chat" She said in her posh voice. I stood there just staring in the silence.

"I'll go put the jug on" I said as I quickly walked away and just realized what was about to happen. As I filled the jug up I looked behind my shoulder to see them whispering. She started walking towards the couch and Ezra came over to me and wrapped his hands around my stomach.

"Just ignore her" He said as he kissed me on the cheek quickly and walked back over. I put the jug on and walked over to the awkward silence of them eye bawling each other. Ezra quickly grabbed my hand and i wasn't sure if it was to annoy his mother or just because he wanted to.

"So I heard that you almost got my son sent to jail.." She said looking at me snobbishly. Before i could reply Ezra interrupted me;

"No actually she didn't it was my idea. It didn't even go on record so Aria did nothing wrong and i wont let you blame her...for anything" He said surprisingly calmly as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. She rolled her eyes and looked at my stomach and i knew what was about to happen.

"You've put on a bit of weight don't you think.." She said as she smirked at me. It was taking all my strength not to go over there and just strangle her. I don't understand how Ezra can be the sweetest and kindest person ever and have a mother like that. It doesn't make sense to me and never will, it just doesn't work.

"No, shes pregnant.. and you can try as hard as you want to get her out of my life but I will never let you." He said as he started leaning forward, I could tell he was getting frustrated now. She scoffed,

"When were you going to tell me this" She said smiling. I could never fit a word because Ezra always replied so quickly protecting me.

"I wasn't because I want you to leave her life alone... You will not ruin anymore then you have. I think you should leave.." He said as the jug blew up steam.

"very well..." she said as she got up

"Oh and Aria. The offer is still open..." She said before she walked out the door. I looked at Ezra and as soon as the door had shut the door before he could apologize for anything, I walked over and kissed him gently.

**Hey sorry this was super late x_x I've been really busy but i will try very hard to get one up tomorrow. I'm Aussie so my times may be different for you so sorry if you don't get one for your tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for keeping on reading and all your amazing support it honestly is just incredible! Please follow this story and tell your Pll friends about it. Put down below what you think. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read this so thank you so so so much! 5000 :D xox**


	19. Chapter 19

After 2 long minutes of being in Ezra's arms he put his hands on my face;

"I promise Aria, I wont let her hurt you" he said as he looked into my eyes. I feel so safe around him but I have this awful feeling that he can't stop her this time. She wants me to be gone and she's going to do everything possible to make sure that I wont be in his life. My life seems out of my hands at the moment, I just have to wait for something.

"I love you..." I said as I stared back at him. It was amazing just to be here with him, but it scares me to think about the future. He kissed me gently and I just stood staring into his eyes.

Later in the day while Ezra was sitting down on the couch, I had my head on his lap staring at the ceiling.

"The girls are pestering me about picking a name" I said smiling as he stroked my hair gently out of my face. I turned my head slightly so I could look at him waiting for a response.

"What do you think?" I said as I still waited. He looked at the ground, I sat up on his lap and put one hand on his face and held his hand with the other,

"Whats wrong?" I said sounding concerned.

"I'm scared Aria. I don't know one thing about being a parent and I'm scared for you. I know there's Malcolm but he's not really mine well genetically but not any other way. I'm just worried" He said as he finally looked up at me.

"Ezra, neither do I. I'm scared too, but like you've said all along we have each other and that's all that matters. I will be ok. We will be ok" I said as I gently stroked his cheek. I was so shocked he was saying this, I feel so bad all along I have leaned on him and not even thinking that he could be scared to. How could I put all my baggage onto him. I've never felt worse, he's had to be strong all this time for me. I kissed him gently and continued to look him in the eye.

***2 weeks later***

"How do I look?" Ezra said coming out in a nice outfit.

"Beautiful, as always" I said as I kissed him quickly. I laughed and went back to doing my makeup.

"You sure you want to meet your parents for dinner with me?" he said reluctantly,

"Yes, it will be fine. Besides they invited us! we can't cancel on them" I said as I finished off my makeup and turned around. I didn't want to go either but I had to get my parents use to the fact that we were together and we weren't afraid of what they thought. I quickly put my high heels on and walked over to Ezra.

"It will be fine" I said as I put my hand on his cheek. We walked out of his small apartment and walked to a fancy but cheap restaurant. We walked into the restaurant to see my parents waiting for us. My mom stood up and hugged me and smiled at Ezra and my Dad just stared at the both of us with a disgusted look on his face. It was the first time he had seen me pregnant from his teaching in Brazil. I probably should have thought about it more as I was wearing a tight black dress that I just realized showed my stomach very easily. We sat down and ordered our meals.

"So Mr Montgomery, how was Brazil?" Ezra said trying to start a conversation.

"Fine" He said as he looked me in the eye. He couldn't even pay him the respect to look at him.

"Ezra, Not to be rude but we didn't come here to discuss Byron's trip. We wanted to tell you something important." My mom said stopping the conversation before it got to awkward. My dad sat back in his chair almost proudly and that's when I got nervous that something good wasn't about to happen.

"Mom.. whats going on..." I said nervously and secretly grabbing Ezra's hand under the table.

"We are moving to New York... your father has been offered an amazing job and we have thought about it very hard." When those words came out of my moms mouth it was almost like the world had stopped and I couldn't breathe.

"Well I can stay right?!" I said quickly, as I struggled for my next breath. I swear everybody in the room would think a bomb was about to go off as my heart was beating so loud and fast.

"Aria, your underage.. this is a Permanent change not a temporary. You don't have a choice when your 18 you can move back but until then" The words I could barely understand. My world was crumbling in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"It was my mother wasn't it..." Ezra said in the heat of the moment. The room went silent for a minute.

"She bribed you with money to get Aria away from me because she knew Aria wouldn't take it..." He said again quietly.

"Is this true mom?! Dad?! did she set you up with a job and give you money to send me away?!" I said angrily. I could tell by Moms expression that it was true.

"She may have helped us... it doesn't change that it's a good opportunity..." My mom said calmly. I scoffed. Anger was an understatement of how I was feeling. Not just that Ezra's filthy mom offered that but that my parents were thinking about it! I could barely speak,

"Mom, please don't do this" I said gently as my eyes started to water.

"I.. I can't leave my friends and I'm not leaving Ezra. Please Mom. If you love me the slightest you wont do this..." I said as I tried to keep my tears in.

"Aria" she said as she grabbed my hands.

"We haven't made a final decision but we seriously need to think about it."

"I. I can't do this" I said as I hopped up and walked out. As soon as I got out of the restaurant. I slid down the wall into a ball and just let the tears stream down my face. There was a chance that I would never see my friends again soon and I would have to raise a baby on my own and not be with Ezra. It was too much. Ezra came out and quickly came over to me. He squatted down and took my hands.

"I still promise, I won't let anyone hurt you. Lets go back to my apartment. I will figure this out." He said as he wiped a tear before it fell. He helped me up and started walking back.

**Hey everyone! :) Im so sorry i havent put one up in ageeeeeeeees and i feel terrible about that but i got very sick. I'm fine now but thats why i couldnt :( i hope you like this chapter. Since i havent put one up in a couple of days this sort of has 2 chapters in one (Double my normal chapter words) So im so sorry I havent been posting I'm going to put write another chapter as soon as i put this up and post it when im finished so you should altogether get 3 chapters today. I hope that repays it a little bit. Thank you so much all of you for your amazing support and kindness you are so sweet! :) xox**


	20. Chapter 20

I laid cuddled into Ezra in my sweat pants and loose top.

"I'm not shocked about your mom I'm just shocked that my parents are thinking about it." I said wiping away a tear.

"You can't blame them... They would think its a great opportunity. Especially since they dont like me and didn't want you pregnant. But I'm still not letting them take you away" He said as he followed me and put his hands on my stomach from behind.

"Or her" He said smiling at me in the mirror. I stretched my neck back and rested it on his shoulder.

"I just hope my parents think about this because if they do take up your Moms offer I wont ever speak to them again." I said as i cuddled in further.

"Wait before you go Aria. I spoke to my mom" Ezra said in the silence of the moment.

"Really what did she say?" I said pausing before opening the door.

"She did do it... she's coming here in an hour or so. You sure you have to leave?" He said grabbing my hand. I smiled and nodded. I'm meeting the girls, ill be back later, call me if something happens love you" I said as I walked out the door. I drove to Spencer's and knocked on the door. When Spencer opened the door it was amazing to see her. She was walking!

"Your walking again!" I said as I literally jumped onto her giving her a massive hug. She laughed but she still looked awfully weak to me. She still wasn't well. We walked up to her room were I saw Hanna and Em sitting on the bed with magazines and gossiping about the new Hollywood scandal.

"Em!" I said as I raced over a gave her a huge hug. I hadn't seen her in so long.

"Your stomachs grown!" she said smiling

"Yeah don't mention it" I said laughing. We all sat down, and of course Hanna brought it up;

"Thought about names" she said winking at me. I shook my head, I wish I was excited like they were but they keep forgetting this was an accident. I don't want her or any of this. I'd be much happier just being a normal teenager.

"I tried bringing it up a couple of weeks ago... Ezra wasn't very keen and now I'm scared to bring it up" Their faces weren't very excited anymore.

"I just hope that it works out" I said looking down. I heard Hanna whisper under her breath 'Hope'

"Work out? what are you talking about Aria?" Emily asked

"I don't want this to affect us.." I said as my phone buzzed, it was Ezra.

"Just a sec" I said as I picked up my phone

_Me: Hey, whats up_

_Ezra: Do you think you could come over? like now?_

_Me: Why is your Mom still there?_

_Ezra: Yes just come she needs to hear it from you not me_

_Me: Right now.. eee...Ok im coming over_

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. I think its important.." I said as I picked up my bag and walked out. When I got back to Ezra's apartment I walked straight In and Ezra came over and gave me a long kiss. I could tell he did it to show off to his mom but I didn't mind because i could see she wasn't very happy about it. I would never normally do that but this circumstance was different. I smiled and then my smile dropped when I saw his mother.

"Aria... so great to see you again.." She said sarcastically. I just did a sarcastic smile back. I didn't have time for her nonsense.

"I heard you figured out our little deal. Such a shame you don't want to take it up. Such a fabulous opportunity. I will cancel the deal with your parents IF I have no part in this, Ezra has agreed but that means if you're struggling for money or something happens I will not be there for you." She said with that stupid look on her face. Gosh I can't stand her.

"Fine with me" I said happily.

"Very well..." She said as she walked out. I looked straight to Ezra and I ran and hugged him as soon as the door had closed. But for some reason i had a bad feeling that it wasn't over just yet.

**So this was just the chapter i did say in my last chapter i would put up so thank you all so so so much. I will actually be sharing a little bit of information now though. I hope you dont mind i am going to have to start skipping weeks and months a bit more or this story will go on forever but once this story ends it isn't Completely over. I am actually going to do a brand new story which is 10 years later sort of and it will be almost like a sequal to this but when there older. Im not going to say anything more about that story but I am so excited for it I have some amazing things planned for it so i thought i would just give you a little snippet about whats to come and I hope your enjoying these. Ill have more info when it comes closer thank you all so so so much for reading :) xox**


	21. Chapter 21

****Week Later****

"So I'll put you down for 2 weeks time for a room and operating table. You wont have to do a thing except show up and have a baby" Talia said smiling and hopping up. It was so scary knowing that I was having a baby so soon, we hadn't even thought of a name. I don't bring it up anymore after knowing that Ezra was just as scared as me. But this is getting to one of the scariest parts. I know its going to be a tough couple of weeks. I cant explain the thoughts going through my head.

"Thank you so much for everything" I said politely even though I would rather not be in this situation. I just keep thinking back to the night and I still don't know if I would change it or not. I mean it was beautiful but I'm so confused and I cant stop my mind wondering what would life be like if I wasn't in this situation. Ezra and I shook her hand and she left the apartment. I looked at Ezra and he smiled at me. He walked towards me and put his hands around my waist,

"You ok?" he said reassuringly,

"Yeah" I said with a smile even though deep down I wasn't 'alright' I was terrified.

"You know we need to think about names sooner or later" He said looking at me nervously waiting to see my reaction. I smiled backed at him.

"What do you think" I said as I sat down of the couch.

"I don't know... Something with a meaning? not just a name something that relates to everything." He said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Like what?" I said with a little laugh. I liked that idea of the name with a meaning. Something that could symbolize something.

"What about Leila?" He said reluctantly I could tell he thought about it though,

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously. I thought it was a cute name but it meant more to me about what it meant.

"Night, which is why I thought about it because of the darkness that came along with this situation. But the stars still shone from our love for each other and we made it to the morning.." He said as he wiped the hair out of my face. It was so sweet he had thought so much about it and it was so true. This was one of the hardest parts of both of our lives and it was 'dark' but we still had 'shone'.

"That is one of the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard" I said as I kissed him. But nothing was final until the birth certificate was signed we still had 2 weeks to decide.

"What do you think of your Moms name as the middle name? that may make her warm to her a little more. Leila Ella Fitz" He said before he lent back into the kiss.

"Its missing something. What about Leila Ella Hope Fitz? Wait why is her last name Fitz?" I said curiously in between kissing him. I wanted to hope in her name because it was important to me especially through everything we had been through.

"Because when you turn 18 next year you'll be a Fitz too. The name is perfect... just like you" He said sweetly.

"I love you." I said stopping. He smiled and pulled me back in. I liked the name but loved the meaning but I'll just have to wait and see I mean there's plenty of other names.

***Next morning***

"Wake up" I said gently. He groaned softly;

"I'm just going to get some coffee ill be back in 10 minutes" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I walked out of his Apartment block and onto the street. After the long wait, I started to walk out when I saw Mrs Fitz-Gerald.

"Aria dear, so nice to see you again." She said politely but I could tell it was fake. Shes trying to get rid of me, like she's going to act all nice.

"Hi... I can't really talk Ezra and I were going to get some old baby stuff from my basement and buy a couple other things" I said reluctantly,

"Of course, of course. You know I'm going to Offer you one last deal. $25,000 with a job for you and your parents, house and ill pay for your brother's school fees for 1 year if you move cities. You can move any where and ill arrange something. Oh and your babies expenses will be covered. You know Aria this is a great deal." She said snobbish. It was a great deal. But I love Ezra more than money.

"No... I love him. I'm not going anywhere... If you excuse me I have to go" I said walking away quickly. I didn't want to hear her nonsense anymore.

**Almost 7,000 views ahh :) Thank you sooo much you guys are super duper sweet and the reviews and messages you send me honestly make my day. I hope you liked this chapter, i thought it was ok but i have some better stuff coming. Tell me what you thought down below and tell me what you thought about the SUGGESTION from Ezra about Leila Ella Hope Fitz. Also if some of you dont know how to pronounce the name its** lay-la.** So please follow this (almost 50 followers woo!) Tell your friends and just tell me what you think. Thank you all so so so much i cant describe how amazing you all are :) xox**


	22. Chapter 22

I walked in Ezra's Apartment with the coffee and sat down and sighed.

"Thank you" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He said energetically. I nodded and hopped up. The only good thing this baby will give me Is I can see Ezra everyday and I soon will be able to live with him at his apartment and my house without my mom being able to say anything. I'm so scared at the moment but I can't tell Ezra that. We drove to my house and My mom opened the door.

"Mom" I said as I gave her a big hug. Until I saw her face I didn't realize I had missed her. I really missed her.

"How are you?" She said trying to be nice but I could tell she was still hurt that I was pregnant. I honestly don't blame her though it would be a nightmare.

"I'm ok... I missed you" I said as I hugged her again.

"That's good, you know this is your house too. You have your own room." She said laughing.

"I know, I know I just missed you" I said walking in. I sat down on the couch and looked at all the pictures around the house. As much as I love staying with Ezra at the moment it's hard being away from this place. I know it sounds stupid but I have this connection with it which I can't explain. I mean after everything that's happened here.

"So is it your basement where Aria and Mikes old baby stuff is?" Ezra asked politely.

"Yes, Aria why don't you show him while I put the jug on?" My Mom said as she walked into the kitchen. I grabbed Ezra's hands and I walked into the basement. I hadn't been down there in years. It was still all surprisingly clean though.

"Over there" I said as I dragged him over to my old crib.

"Wow, it's still in really good condition." He said surprised. I spun round and kissed him before showing him a box of my old clothes. After laughing at some of my clothes for a while, Ezra took the box up and into the car. I walked up stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, I was just going to make lunch" She said as she walked over to the fridge.

"No mom, don't worry we should get going when the cribs in the car. Were getting some diapers and things from the store so we should get going."

"Oh. That's fine then." She said sounding a bit hurt as she put the cheese back in the fridge.

"I'm due next week.. next Wednesday actually. Can you come and be there? I really just need someones whose been through it before." I said anxiously.

"Come here" She said opening her arms for a hug. My eyes started to water. I was so scared, what if something happens when I'm giving birth? There is just so many things worrying me and I don't know what to expect. My mom rubbed my back reassuringly.

"It will be ok Aria" She said trying to reassure me again. No one could reassure me at this stage. She let me go and Ezra walked in.

"Is everything ok?" He said awkwardly. I walked over and wrapped my hands round his waist and he put his head on mine.

"Mike helped me bring up the crib before he left so its all in the car ready." He said before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Later" I whispered as I could see my mom getting a bit uncomfortable. My mom walked Ezra and I out to the car and I gave her one last hug. I knew I wouldn't see her again until I was at the hospital and that scared me. We hopped in and started driving to the local Target.

"Were you ok in there?" He said with a worried voice.

"Yeah.. I'm fine its nothing" I said trying to sound like i was fine. I would normally tell him but after he told me he was scared I'm really worried about him. Of course I knew he would be scared but I didn't think it was really bothering him. Sometimes I just don't think. When we got into Target we went straight to the baby section and bought a changing mat, diapers and a couple more clothes. We drove back to his Apartment and just sat. It had been such a long day, though we hadn't done much. Emotionally I was tired. I snuggled down into his arms with my phone texting the girls while he read a book. We heard a knock on the door and Ezra and I both looked at each other. Who knocks on the door at 9?! I got up and answered it and it was my Mrs Fitzgerald. Great, just who I wanted to see. I looked straight at Ezra without saying anything.

"Mother..What are you doing here..." He said getting up from his seat.

"I don't want any child to be stuck in this little apartment. I knew you were getting some furniture today and there is no way a child could be happy in this tiny apartment. As much as I disprove of this relationship, and believe me I do! No child should be forced to live in this thing. I have bought you a new apartment in the floor above. 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom. Hurry along" She said as she walked out. I couldn't believe she has bought Ezra a new apartment! Though she insulted us, neither complained as we followed her up a floor. She opened the door to a massive apartment (well compared to Ezra's) with a big window overlooking Rosewood with a window seat and a big lounge room. It was amazing especially when you've practically lived in a 1 roomed apartment for about a year. We both just stood there and didn't talk.

"Well off I go." She said as she walked out. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was still waiting for the catch or deal. I looked at Ezra and ran over and kissed him.

"I like my small apartment though" He said laughing.

"Keep it then! when she goes to college we can move back in." I said as I hugged him tightly. We didn't end up getting to bed till 2 from moving so many boxes upstairs. Half his apartment was gone and the girls were going to come tomorrow and paint our baby's room. We ended up crashing on the window seat and i must of fallen asleep on top of him because I woke up in the same position to a knock on the door. I got up and slowly walked over to the door to see Hana, Spencer and Emily all with big bags, except Spencer with a light one with a couple of stuffed toys.

"Oh my gosh. What do you have!" I said in a sleepy voice looking at the bags.

"Just some stuff" Hana said smiling and walking straight in.

"Can we get started?" Emily said keenly. I nodded and fell back asleep on Ezra.

It must have been about 3 pm when I woke up to Ezra reading a book on the couch and my face smushed in a pillow with the gentle heat of the sun against my face from the window.

"Hey, your awake." He said putting the book down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah. Where are the girls" I said as my eyes tried to open.

"They left to get some food but are coming back. They said we couldn't see the room until they were there to see our reactions" He said as he laid next to me and stroked my hair out from my face.

"We should probably go get the rest of the boxes." I said as I started to get up, but Ezra pushed me back down.

"We finished it when you were asleep." He said before he kissed me.

"Ow" I said as I moved over to get closer to his chest.

"Whats wrong?" He said sounding concerned

"My stomach is just a bit sore. I'm fine really" I said as I buried my head in his chest.

"knock knock" Hana said as her and the girls walked in with takeaway food.

"Your awake" Spencer said as I walked over and hugged her.

"Can I see the room now?" I asked laughing.

"Yes!" Hana said as she went to go open the door. She waited for Ezra and I to go over and then opened it. It was a room of baby pink and they painted the crib white. They had unpacked so many boxes it must of taken them hours. I started to cry. As much as i appreciated what they had done it was more a sense of reality that I really was having a baby rather then im so happy. I couldn't keep my emotions in. I couldn't do this. I can't have a baby. I can't do it. The sense of Panic that I felt was nothing like i had ever felt before.

"I.. I can't" I said as I ran out of the room crying.

"Aria!" I heard Ezra say sympathetically. I couldn't handle this. It was like it had just hit me and I was scared. I ran out and onto the Apartments stairs and sat there with my head buried in my hands.

**Hey guys! i know this is a super long chapter (over double my usual words!) but I just want to write heaps tonight because i have no homework and im just in the writing mood! :) so im going to upload another on hopefully tonight so keep reading! Thank you all so so so much for reading this and following me and reviewing all of what you are doing is aaamazing! Sorry if i used any words that werent American (e.g. mum and Mom. Nappies, diapers) I tried to change it so you would understand it better but i might of missed some :P thank you all once again so so soooooo much your all incredible :) xox**


	23. Chapter 23

After 10 minutes of crying quietly, Spencer came out and sat next to me.

"You ok?" She said quietly.

"No" I said as I looked straight in front of me.

"You know, when I was in hospital. I thought that my life was over. That I would never get out. That I would die in there. Then when I did get out, I thought I would spend the rest of my life in a Wheelchair. I couldn't do any fun things. I thought my life was over. I tried staying strong for a while. Not crying. Pretending I was ok. Made it worse really. I thought everything was over. But it wasn't. I just thought it was" She said looking down.

"What did you do to get over it" I said finally looking at her.

"I realized I was gonna get through it. Whether I wanted to or not, I was." She said smiling. I hugged her and heard footsteps coming from the stairway I looked behind me to see Hana walking to us. I got up and hugged her and didn't say a thing. She squeezed me tightly.

"Thank you... for everything you've done today" I said as I sniffed.

"You ok?" She said as she looked at me.

"I don't think so" I said as I wiped away a tear.

"I just need some more air before I go back in. Can you give me a couple of minutes?" I said as I slid down the Apartments wall. They nodded and walked in. A couple of minutes later Ezra walked out and before he could sit down I hopped up and just hugged him. We just stood there for 2 minutes before he took my hands and looked me in the eye.

"You know you don't have to be strong for me Aria. I have said from the very start were doing this together and you're not dealing with this alone. I wont let you bottle up your feelings" He said whispering. I hugged him again because his arms were safe and quiet. It made me forget for a couple of seconds.

"I just don't think I can do this"

"But I know you can. I know we can" He said as he put one hand on my cheek. I hugged him again and walked back in. Then we all sat on the couch and watched a movie.

"Can you all stay until she's born.." I said in the quietness.

"Sure" Hanna said,

"Definitely were here for you Aria" Spencer said reassuringly,

"I can't. Sorry Aria. I'm going to see my Grandma for 2 weeks tomorrow" She said anxiously.

"Oh.." I said looking down

"I should really get going my mom will start getting worried. You'll be fine" She said as she got up and hugged me from behind and left.

****Next day****

I must have fallen asleep on Ezra and he carried me to our new bed because I don't remember anything after Emily left. I looked out and it was still really dark. I grabbed a little blanket and walked out quietly trying not to wake anybody to the Window seat. I looked out to the little city and the cars passing by. I couldn't help think that if I wasn't in this situation how great life would be. I could go to school instead of saying that I'm getting home schooled, I would have a happy family and a great boyfriend. My life would almost be perfect but somehow im stuck in this situation that I can't get out of. No matter how hard I try there's no escaping. I started to cry again but It wasn't the blubbering cry. It was more just tears streaming down my face. Gosh how could I of done this to myself.

I must have fallen asleep on the Window seat too because I woke up to the same feeling as yesterday but this time the sun was down even more.

"What time is it?" I said as I started to sit up. Spencer came over and sat on the edge.

"4. You must be really tired" She said as looked out.

"Yeah, bit." I said as I looked out as well.

"You ok?"

"I don't know" I said looking down. Ezra came out and I could tell he had just been in the shower from his wet hair.

"She awakens" He said as he came over and kissed me softly.

"Ezra was telling me that you were thinking about Leila Ella Hope Fitz as the name." She said smiling

"I think you should call her Spencer but you know" She said laughing. The first time in a couple of days I laughed a little too.

"Hana's just ducked to get some food to stock the fridge." She said happily. "I'm going to go have a shower" she said as she got up. Ezra scooted over and put his arm around me.

"You know I love you, and everything about you." He said as he kissed me on the forehead. I kissed him softly and continued to look out over the passing cars.

**2 chapters in one night! wow! also 7,000 views :) thank you all so so so much ill being posting more tomorrow (EST AUS) so keep a look out for that. I'm getting almost to the end of this story so be sure to be on the look out for my next story ( 10 years in the future of pll) ill post that in my last chapter and I have some of the most amazing ideas for that so i hope your excited. Thank you all soooo much once again and goodnight where ever you live! :) xox**


	24. Chapter 24

***Wednesday Morning***

"Hey, were done" Hana said walking over with Spencer. I have barely moved from the window seat the whole time, I haven't eaten much either. I just stare at the sun rising up and down. The cars passing by. I scooted over and signaled for them to sit next to me. I wrapped my arms around the both and put my head of Spencer's shoulder.

"Thank you for packing my bag for tomorrow" I said as I kissed them both on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer said as she rubbed my back. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for having the most amazing friends and Ezra. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through it so far. I couldn't have.

"I'm ok. I am terrified though." I said looking down trying not to cry. I still wonder to this day why I got chosen. I know it was our decision to risk it but out of everybody in the world it had to be us. The hardest part of this is I keep thinking how perfect my life would have been. That is what is killing me the most. Picturing this perfect life. I could have had it all. Before they could respond Ezra walked in.

"I brought food!" He said energetically. Hana and Spencer rushed over and Ezra looked at me.

"You coming? Do you want me to bring it to you?" He said as he started to walk over.

"No, no I'm not hungry." I said as I adjusted my pillows.

"Aria, you haven't eaten anything today. Hospital food isn't very nice." He said as he sat on the edge of the seat and laughed.

"I'm fine" I said as I motioned for him to sit back down. I must have fallen asleep for the fifth time today because I woke up as the sun was setting in Ezra's arms.

"Your awake sleepy. Your friends have just ducked home quickly to get some more clothes. How are you feeling?" He said as he kissed me on the cheek gently.

"Scared as hell." I said as I turned over so I could snuggle him more.

"You will be ok. I will be with you for every stage tomorrow, the whole time I will be there holding your hand. You don't have to be scared because I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He said as he stroked the hair out of face. I nodded as I wiped away one tear falling from my face.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. It will be a big day tomorrow" He said as he hopped up and put his hand out. He helped me up and tucked me into our bed.

"You will be fine" He whispered before he kissed me and left the room. The thoughts that were running through my head as I thought about how drastically my life was about to change.

I must have fallen asleep when I was thinking because I woke up to Ezra gently rubbing my thigh.

"Morning, your mom got here 2 minutes ago" He said as he kissed me and helped me up. I walked out and hugged my mom.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She said as she rubbed my back. I looked down instead of speaking. My mom could tell I didn't really want to talk about it. so she just continued on;

"I'm going to go to the hospital now to signs some forms and sort out some stuff ill see you there. Your sure your alright with everything?" She said as she kissed me on the forehead I nodded and she left. I felt a hug from the back and realized it was Hana.

"Come sit" She said as she dragged me to the bathroom and put my hair up in a neat pony tail and curled the ends. I didn't pay any attention to my hair I just stared at this pale girl in the mirror. I had the same expression and just thought about what was going to happen.

**Hey everyone almost 8,000 :D thank you all so so so much i hope your excited about the next chapter because i am :) I just wanted to refresh your memories and say after the next 2 chapters that will be it of this story there will almost be a part 2 ish sort of thing because i will be writing a brand new story (10 years in the future) based on what has happened in this story. I have some of the most dramatic ideas and some stuff that mean alot to me personally. Youll just have to wait and see but im extremely excited. Just one thing i wanted to point out is that ive noticed heaps of you have read my latest chapter but not the one before it (posted on the same day) and it isnt a drama at all! but it did have some pretty important stuff in it so if you have time check it out :) Thank you all so much for reading please follow me, review this (tell me what you thinks gonna happen :P ) and just keep being your amazing selves :) xox**


	25. End

With my suitcase in one hand and Ezra's hand in the other we closed the door behind us and started walking down the hall. It was all black and I was cold and shivering on this cold hard floor.

"Aria?! Aria wake up!" I heard a voice says as a warm hand touched my cheek. I opened my eyes a little to see Ezra. I closed them as I felt tired and didn't have the energy to keep them open.

"Aria?!" I heard him say. I blinked a couple of times before closing them again. The light was too bright. I felt my head get placed onto someones lap and Ezra's hand brushing the hair out of my face. I finally had the strength;

"Where am I? What happened?" I mumbled as I kept blinking trying to open my eye.

"Open up" I heard Spencer say before she stuck something sweet into my mouth. I started to sit up trying to figure out where the hell I was and what had happened but no one seemed to tell me.

"Oh my gosh Aria" Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on?!" I said as I looked around.

"You fainted, not enough blood sugar im guessing" Spencer said, well at least that's what I thought she said.

"Lets go" I said as I tried to stand up. Ezra pushed me back down and picked me up. I cuddled into his chest and he kissed me on the cheek. He gently placed me on the seat of the car and put his arm around me so I could still cuddle into him. I just closed my eyes as I felt the car move and the warmth of Ezra.

"Eat these, If Spencer was right you need some sugar" He said as I opened my mouth slightly. I still don't know what they were but I didn't like it. The car came to a stop and Ezra hopped out he opened the door and put his hand out. By now I was feeling better but still a bit tired. I squeezed his hand tight as we all walked into the room. I saw my mom and she rushed over to us.

"Your all ready you just have to check in and go up to the room. How about Hana and Spencer come with me to the room and you check in with Ezra" She said. I was too tired to argue to so I agreed and Ezra started to walk over.

"I can't.." I said as I pulled him back.

"I can't do this.. I want to go home" I thought all along I couldn't and had lots of breakdowns but being here. Right now. It was different it wasn't I didn't want to. I couldn't. Ezra knew I was about to cry so he pulled me over to a waiting room and sat me down. He put his one free arm around me and I buried my head in his chest.

"I wont let anything happen to you ok? you have to trust me lets just go check you in and we can get this all finished and we can take you home" He said calmly. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall from my eyes as I stayed tight into him. My life flashed before my eyes. Growing up, Ally's death, Iceland, Meeting Ezra, The night and this experience. It was emotionally to much. I could not do this.

"Hi sweetie, Whats your name?" I heard this woman say.

"Aria Montgomery, Can we check in here?" Ezra said. I shut my eyes and refused to open them.

"Ok nice to meet you Aria, I can fill that out for you when your up there. Come with me sweet heart" The nurse said as Ezra hopped up. I hopped up with him because at the moment he was the only thing stopping me from running out and onto the road. With my tears still falling and one hand holding his and the other on wrapped around him we walked up. He kissed my forehead reassuringly now and then but I was still scared.

"Hi you are friends and family? Were going to need you to leave for a couple of minutes while we get Aria hooked up and calmed a bit." The nurse said as Ezra laid me down on the bed and sat next to me holding my hand and wiping away my tears. I could tell everyone was offended but they knew it was best and walked out.

"Ok Aria, Nothing is going to happen yet. I'm just going to get some equipment and ill be back" She said smiling as she left the room. I straight away looked at Ezra terrified. He hopped up and kissed me on the cheek.

"It will be ok" He said as he put a hand on my cheek. The woman came back in and asked for my hand. I didn't know what was happening so as I closed my eyes and put my head back on Ezra's shoulder I felt a sharp sting. I didn't expect it.

"All done I'm just going to get the doctor to talk to you" She said as she left the room.

"No" I said aloud I tried to get up but Ezra gently held me be back down.

"Aria"

"No!" I said as I tried harder. I stopped the struggle when he lent in and kissed me.

"You have to trust me ok?" He said before kissed me again. The doctor came in and with still tears running down my face I took my head off Ezra's shoulder but didn't let go of his hand.

"Hi Aria, where gonna get going in an hour or soon do you need any pain medication?" Talia said politely.

"I'm ok" I said as I looked out the window.

"The nurse said you were a bit nervous are you ok now?" She said as she played with my drip. I didn't say anything and I just looked at my feet.

"You know Aria, when I first had my baby I was really scared. I had so many panic attacks before I could actually have the baby. It's all worth when you see the baby though. Planned or not. You just have to trust that I wont hurt you. Ezra can be by your side holding your hand the whole time." She said reassuringly as she sat on the edge of the bed. I nodded and looked at Ezra as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Now I've given you some medication that will relax you a bit. Just stop any panic attacks that may come." She said before she left the room. My mom and friends still weren't allowed in. So I just laid they're looking out the window like I do at Ezra's. Talia came in and this time I knew I was about to have a baby. The drugs were keeping me calm but weren't stopping my fears or my tears. I was just about to have a baby.

"Hey Aria, Its time. Were just going to give you an injection in your back so when we do your surgery you wont feel a thing. So if you can just roll onto your back it will be really quick. You still have Ezra's hand so just squeeze it if it hurts." She said as she pulled a trolley in. I never realized how nice Talia was, she was the first person this whole time who never judged or questioned me. I slowly rolled onto my back. I knew this would hurt because I looked it up online. As I laid on my back staring out the window, it hurt a lot. I didn't say anything though. This medication just made me feel emotionless.

"Aria that wasn't to bad was it? Now im just going to stop that medication as just a risk feature. If you feel one coming on in surgery I'm going to need you to take a couple of deep breaths and just relax because once we start we can't stop" She said as she unlocked the wheels of my bed. I knew there was no going back now. They wheeled me out into the corridor. I still had Ezra's hand and I was not going to let it go until it was over. I saw the girls and I smiled reassuringly. Though I wasn't very confident. I got into this room and hopped up on this board. I just stared at the light above my head shining bright from the white room. I didn't feel anything but pressure. I just finally moved my eyes off the flickering light above and looked into Ezra's eyes. When suddenly he looked over and I heard a loud cry. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't see anything but I could hear it all. I just took a deep breath in. I just had a child. 3 minutes later they brought this tiny little thing wrapped in a pink cloth over to me. As soon as I saw her face, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She wasn't planned and I definitely didn't want her to be but I felt this overwhelming sensation that no matter what happens I have to protect this child.

"Hi Leila" I whispered. Before I gave her to Ezra. I could never describe the feelings I felt. I was going to protect her no matter what. I let Ezra's hand go and realized it was going to be alright. We were going to get through this for the first time in 9 months.

**So that's it! Finished and you may think its a bad ending but i have almost like the 2nd book coming out ( 10 years later) about Aria and Ezra so i have actually done the first chapter before posting this so pleeease check it out ill put the link below because i have some AMAZING ideas. I am so excited to write it because alot of the things are personal and i just think will be soooo good so if you enjoyed this please check it out because I promise you'll love it. It will have more twist and turns then ever before. I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story i think its gone well and i just wanted to thank you all for your amazing support it has been great. So thank you all so so much and Ill see you seen with my next story :) xoxxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
